The invention relates to a positioning device for a front and rear windshield of a motor vehicle. The positioning device holds the windshield in position with respect to a body of a motor vehicle, during the hardening of an adhesive. The adhesive is also positioned between the windshield and the body of the motor vehicle.
According to the known art, adjustable stops on the body of the vehicle have been used for positioning the windshield during the hardening of the adhesive. These adjustable stops are removed and placed on the lower edge of the windshield after installation of the windshield. The adjustable stops are then fixed by means of screws at the lower edge of the windshield. A disadvantage of this method is that it is time consuming to move the stops and fix them at the lower edge of the windshield with screws. Additionally, this method does not always serve to ensure the required accuracy in the installation of the windshield.
It is therefore an objective of the present invention to avoid these disadvantages and to create a positioning device which enables the windshield to be assembled quickly and accurately without any adjusting of the stops.
This objective is achieved according to a preferred embodiment of the invention by providing elastic suction cups fixed to the body of the motor vehicle which position the windshield during the hardening of the adhesive.
According to a preferred embodiment of the invention, the suction cups are attached to the body of a motor vehicle by a clip connection.
According to certain preferred embodiments of the invention, the suction cups are provided with central spacer projections. These spacer projections permit a particularly accurate setting of the preferred distance between the windshield and the body of the motor vehicle.
Other objects, advantages and novel features of the present invention will become apparent from the following detailed description of the invention when considered in conjunction with the accompanying drawing.